


Leż

by Tyone



Series: Pająk i mucha [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, BDSM, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasem zastanawia się tylko, czy to on spadł tak głęboko, że światło Johna już do niego nie dociera, czy to John się wyczerpał. </p><p>Przecież cieszył się, że go odnalazł. Cieszył się, że go odnalazł.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leż

**Author's Note:**

> Powiem tak: zamysł był inny, wyszło jak zwykle, czy wyszło dobrze - Wy ocenicie. 
> 
> Pisane na akcję Lista Wakacyjnych Miłości na forum literackim Gospoda pod Złamanym Piórem. Dlatego też pairingi nietypowe, dlatego też nie ma mojego głównego pairingu.

*

Zaczyna się, gdy wspólnie rozwiązują sprawę naśladowcy Moriarty’ego.

A właściwie - wtedy zaczyna się dla niego. Dla Sherlocka musiało zacząć się wcześniej. Znacznie wcześniej.

Dopiero świta. Ciężkie promienie jesiennego słońca przebijają się przez jeszcze cięższe chmury słabo. Przeskakują przez jakieś ogrodzenie, John idzie pierwszy, Sherlock jest tuż za nim. Chwilę po tym, jak ląduje na ziemi, słyszy huk i ciche przekleństwo.

Sherlock upada niefortunnie na bark. John już ściąga jego płaszcz i chce podwinąć rękaw koszuli, gdy Sherlock wzdryga się, z całą pewnością nie z bólu, a potem wyrywa mu się.

— Sherlock — mówi. — Daj mi obejrzeć.

— Nie ma potrzeby, wszystko jest w porządku — odpowiada. Jego głos jest dziwnie napięty, rozciągnięty do granicy irytacji. John marszczy brwi.

— Zdaje się, że z nas dwóch to ja jestem lekarzem.

— Tak, mam tego świadomość — odcina się.

John przysuwa się bliżej, tak że ich twarze dzielą centymetry, a klatki piersiowe praktycznie się stykają.

— Daj mi obejrzeć swoje pieprzone ramię — cedzi, akcentując każde wypowiadane słowo. Sherlock przez chwilę wytrzymuje jego spojrzenie, zdaje się czerpać z niego coś, czego John nie rozumie, ale w końcu odsuwa się i sam podwija rękaw.

John próbuje skupić się na obitym barku, ale najpierw spogląda na nadgarstek mężczyzny i to go gubi. Zasycha mu w ustach momentalnie, a myśli na jedną nieznośną chwilę przykrywa mgła zazdrości.

Kiedyś spotykał się z kobietą, która, kiedy już poszli do łóżka, chciała, by ją _posiadł_. Wziął pierwszy sznurek, który miał pod ręką, i związał jej ręce nad głową, przywiązując nadgarstki do ram łóżka. Następnego dnia jej nadgarstki były zaczerwienione i otarte. John pocałował je delikatnie, a potem posmarował specjalną maścią. Po tym spotkał się z tą kobietą jeszcze tylko dwa razy. Ale nie mógł zapomnieć jej otartych, czerwonych nadgarstków, świadomości, że to _on_ to zrobił, która zdawała się rozgrzewać go od środka.

Nadgarstki Sherlocka są zaczerwienione w dokładnie ten sam sposób. Tym razem Johna od środka rozpala furia.

Detektyw musi to wyczuć, bo odsuwa się gwałtownie, ściągając rękaw w dół. John chce zaprotestować, ponieważ nie zdążył nawet zbadać jego barku, ale Sherlock nie pozwala mu się odezwać i, jak zwykle czytając mu w myślach, mówi:

— Zdaje się — jego głos jest zachrypnięty; wzdłuż kręgosłupa Johna przechodzi lodowaty dreszcz — że zobaczyłeś wystarczająco dużo.

John patrzy na niego uważnie, nawet na chwilę nie odwracając wzroku od jego twarzy.

— Tak. Chyba tak.

Sherlock na moment spotyka jego spojrzenie, a potem obaj szybko spoglądają w dół. Więcej nie poruszają tematu tego incydentu.

*

— Posłuchaj tylko — mówi, patrząc na niego z wyższością. Sherlock spogląda w górę, na jego twarz, nie przestając ssać jego członka. — Jaka cudowna cisza. — Sherlock krztusi się, próbując oddychać przez nos, choć w powietrzu zdaje się nie być tlenu. Powstrzymuje odruch wymiotny, kiedy jego głowa zostaje przyciągnięta bliżej, tak że główka penisa uderza o tył jego gardła. — Byłeś przez ostatnich kilka dni bardziej nieznośny niż zwykle. — Kręci głową, wysuwając się z jego ust całkowicie. Sherlock łapie gwałtowne, łapczywe oddechy. — Ale w końcu znalazłem na ciebie sposób. Hm?

— Tak jest, sir — sapie, nie podnosząc się z kolan. Lestrade uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi samym kącikiem ust. — Dziękuję, sir.

— Wystarczy gadania. — Ciągnie go za włosy, z powrotem ustawiając jego głowę przy swoim fiucie.

Sherlock bierze głęboki oddech i otwiera wysuszone pożądaniem usta.

*

John nie potrafi zdecydować, co jest gorsze: świadomość, że Sherlock jednak uprawia seks, fakt, że daje się przy tym zdominować innym ludziom, że to _kto inny_ zostawia te wszystkie ślady na jego ciele, słodkie wspomnienia upojnych nocy, czy może nieopanowana wściekłość, która ogarnia go za każdym razem, gdy Holmes wychodzi gdzieś bez niego. Naprawdę nie wie, co jest z tego najgorsze.

Po rozwodzie z Mary wprowadził się z powrotem do ich mieszkania przy Baker Street. Mieszka z Sherlockiem już od prawie pół roku i teraz zastanawia się tylko, jak mógł, na Boga, nie zauważyć nic przez sześć miesięcy. Na jego ciele musiały znajdować się jakieś ślady, nawet drobne: zaczerwieniona skóra szyi, szramy po uderzeniach bata, siniaki w nieodpowiednich miejscach… przerywa ciąg myśli. Nie może się tak nakręcać, nie powinien. W końcu są tylko przyjaciółmi.

Słyszy trzaśnięcie drzwi wyjściowych. Zaciska zęby, biorąc głęboki wdech.

*

Sherlock przysiada na piętach, rozsuwając kolana, w pozycji, której od niego wymaga kobieta. Jest zupełnie nagi; czuje szorstką hotelową wykładzinę pod kolanami, szczypanie chłodnego powietrza na skórze. Stara się wyciszyć, przygotować na jej przybycie, uspokoić ten szaleńczy zgiełk w swoim umyśle, lecz myśl o Johnie powraca do niego niezależnie of tego, jak usilnie próbuje ją usunąć. Od incydentu z barkiem i nadgarstkami mieszkanie z doktorem stało się… nieznośne. Udawał, że nie zauważa tych rzucanych ukradkiem, zbyt długich spojrzeń, badania jego ciała wzrokiem za każdym razem, gdy nie jest w pełni ubrany, szukania śladów… Nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że będzie go obchodzić to, co robi, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o seks. W końcu, czego John miałby od niego chcieć?

Drzwi pokoju otwierają się.

— Och, jaki grzeczny z ciebie chłopiec — mówi, zaciskając dłoń na jego włosach.

Wkrótce czuje na plecach pierwsze uderzenia bata.

*

Tej nocy Sherlock wraca po trzeciej. John siedzi w swoim fotelu przy zgaszonych światłach, czekając, aż wejdzie na górę.

Salon rozświetla się, a na twarzy Holmesa maluje się wyraźnie zaskoczenie.

— John. — Odchrząka. — Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz tak długo siedział.

Przebiega wzrokiem po jego ciele, rozstawionych szerzej niż normalnie nogach, lekko, niemal niedostrzegalnie zaciśniętych ustach, różowych policzkach. _Ktoś go pieprzył_ — grzmi głos bestii w jego głowie.

— Faktycznie, długo dzisiaj pobalowałeś — odpowiada powoli. Napięcie w pomieszczeniu, pomiędzy nimi, jest niemal namacalne, a jego serce uderza mocno w jego piersi, w jego gardle, na języku.

Sherlock zamiera.

— Jakiś problem?

John sapie z irytacją.

— Nie, po prostu wychodzisz w środku nocy Bóg wie gdzie, Bóg wie z kim i Bóg wie po co. Chociaż akurat tego ostatniego jestem w stanie się domyślić. — Nie dodaje nic więcej, choć z twarzy Sherlocka wyczytuje, że mężczyzna był przygotowany na atak.

— Moje życie prywatne to naprawdę nie jest twój interes — odpowiada ciszej.

— Ale twoje bezpieczeństwo już tak, do cholery! — Zrywa się z fotela i przechodzi kilka kroków. — Ostatnim razem, kiedy nie wiedziałem, gdzie jesteś, miałeś atak serca.

— Tak, po postrzale, którego sprawczynią, chciałbym ci przypomnieć, była _twoja żona_ , John — podnosi głos.

— Och, więc to moja wina?!

— Tego nie powiedziałem.

— Gdybyś nie zostawił mnie wtedy z Janine, do niczego by nie doszło — mówi, ignorując jego słowa. — Ale ją pewnie też pieprzysz, więc nie mogłeś tam zostać, co? — Sherlock nie odpowiada. Wytrzymuje przez chwilę jego spojrzenie, a potem odwraca wzrok. — Oczywiście. Oczywiście. Jak mogłem się nie domyślić.

— Nie pieprzę _ciebie_ i to wszystko, co powinieneś na ten temat wiedzieć.

Wychodzi do swojej sypialni i trzaska drzwiami. „Nie pieprzę _ciebie_ ” odbija się echem w umyśle Johna, smakuje jak gorycz na języku.

*

— Jesteś dziś rozkojarzony, skarbie.

Sherlock pozostaje pomiędzy jej nogami, nie przerywając pieszczot, dopóki nie słyszy wyraźnego polecenia.

— Przestań.

Przestaje natychmiast, zostając jednak na kolanach przed jej łóżkiem. Kobieta nachyla się, patrząc mu w oczy.

— Co się dzieje?

— Nic. Zupełnie nic. — Wzdycha głęboko.

— Och, Sherl, ja naprawdę znam cię lepiej, niż myślisz — mówi, gładząc jego policzek dłonią. Sherlock odwraca wzrok. — I widzę, kiedy coś jest nie tak.

— Nic nie jest nie tak. Wszystko jest dokładnie tak, jak było — odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą.

Kobieta przez chwilę bada jego twarz wzrokiem.

— Jeśli nie chcesz mówić, nie będę cię zmuszać. — Urywa. — W takim razie powiedz mi tylko, czego chcesz. Czego ode mnie chcesz?

Sherlock przełyka nadmiar śliny.

— Ciebie. Tego — odpowiada szybko.

Janine spotyka jego wzrok na moment, po czym całuje go ostro.

*

Prawda jest taka, że to wszystko dotyczy nie tego, czego Sherlock chce, lecz tego, czego potrzebuje. Potrzebuje odpuścić, potrzebuje kogoś, kto nim pokieruje, nawet jeśli chodzi tylko o spotkanie raz na tydzień, wciąż jest mu to potrzebne, by mógł poradzić sobie z całą resztą. To uzależnienie, więzy na jego nadgarstkach i wokół kostek, ciepły oddech przy szyi, słowa otuchy, to żądza, której się poddaje, by potem mógł podnieść się z kolan. Wie, że nie jest do końca uczciwy, i wie, że powinien być czemuś - komuś - wierny na stałe, ale póki co, w tej chwili, nie ma innego sposobu.

John po prostu przyszedł za późno. Ściągnął buty i dotykał jego włosów i kolan, ale wtedy było już za późno. Jest trochę tak, jak gdy miał wyruszyć na samobójczą misję. Przyciska dłoń, której John dotknął, do ust, wyglądając przez okno, na Londyn, który znika za wielowarstwowymi chmurami, wkrótce nie widzi nic - jest tylko on, jego dłoń, wspomnienie jego dotyku… To nie to samo. _Żywy_ czuje się, gdy pożądanie owiewa jego myśli, gdy drży, gdy krwawi, ale nigdy nie chciał krwawić w _taki_ sposób, nie chciał umierać w taki sposób. Wplątał się w grę, z której nie ma jednego wyjścia; może jedynie błądzić po labiryncie lustrzanych odbić prawd, bo te faktyczne zna tylko on. Kolekcjonuje je i używa w odpowiednich momentach. Jak pająk i mucha*. Jak chodzenie po oblodzonej drodze, kiedy w pobliżu nie ma nic, czego można by się złapać.

Gasi światło w swojej sypialni i tak samo zdaje się wygaszać swój umysł. Kładzie się w łóżku, a jego serce spowija ciemność.

*

Wchodzi w niego ostro, aż do jąder, uderzając w jego prostatę za każdym razem. Okrągły knebel wygłusza jego jęki, jego błagania o więcej, wciąż więcej, bo nawet to wszystko nie jest już wystarczające. Mężczyzna dotyka jego penisa, obciąga mu w kilku długich ruchach i Sherlock dochodzi z krzykiem, z płaczem, ze wszystkim, co w sobie trzyma, i całą tę mieszankę dźwięków tłumi gumowa piłka w jego ustach.

On dochodzi w nim chwilę po jego orgazmie, nigdy w tym samym czasie. Opada na jego spocone, związane ciało, oddychając ciężko wprost na jego skórę, sprawiając, że wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przechodzi dreszcz.

Podnosi się, ale nie rozwiązuje więzów. Zamiast tego przesuwa dłonią po jego plecach w czułym geście. Sherlock nie wie, dlaczego ten dotyk boli bardziej niż wcześniejsze uderzenia.

*

To nawet nie wyzwolenie - jest pewien, że z więzów, które sam sobie nałożył, nikt go nie uwolni - to tylko oddech swobody zaczerpnięty ściśniętymi płucami. Wszystko jest na miejscu: jego myśli, jego dłonie, jego serce - jest przecież tak, jak powinno być.

To jak spadek swobodny. Pomimo świadomości, że ciało w końcu uderzy o ziemię, cieszy się jedną krótką chwilą bezwładności.

John więcej o nic nie pyta. Sherlock nie odpowiada. Czasem zastanawia się tylko, czy to on spadł tak głęboko, że światło Johna już do niego nie dociera, czy to John się wyczerpał.

Przecież cieszył się, że go odnalazł.

Cieszył się, że go odnalazł. 

* * *

 

*[The Spider and the Fly](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Spider_and_the_Fly_\(poem\))

**Author's Note:**

> Podboje Sherlocka:  
> 1\. Lestrade  
> 2\. Irene  
> 3\. Janine  
> 4\. Detektyw Dimmock


End file.
